1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to hydration systems having a replenishable fluid supply and more specifically to a fluid supply protectively and replaceable attached to a piece of personal equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydration systems are widely known in the field. Such systems generally comprise a transportable reservoir for maintaining a supply of fluid and a conduit to transport the fluid from the reservoir to the fluid consumer. As the supply of fluid diminishes one is able to replenish the supply by refilling the hydration reservoir.
Various hydration systems are known in the field of portable hydration, of which some include:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,130 issued to Glusker et al. on Feb. 13, 1979, discloses a canteen belt that is easily worn for use by an athlete, which provides a supply of liquid without interfering with the athlete's physical endeavor.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,650 issued to Gotta on May 23, 1978, discloses a canteen having a straw extending through the top of a cap and reachable to the bottom of the canteen interior.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,098 issued to Eger on Dec. 16, 1986, discloses a portable liquid dispenser suitable for use by persons while performing an activity, having a single flexible dispensing tube in fluid communication with a pair of opposing one-way parallel passages, and the tube connected at one end to the container filling cap and the other to a dispensing valve. The container may be pressurized to facilitate pressure assisted fluid dispensing by operation of a compressible bulb that forces air into the container through the inlet one-way passage.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097 issued to Motsenbocker on Dec. 13, 1983, discloses a portable liquid dispenser with carrying case having a pillow shaped, plastic sheet material container in fluid communication with a flexible tube, where the tube has a valve at the distal end for controlling the flow of fluid from the container through the tube.        U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,349 and 5,727,714 issued to Fawcett on Feb. 4, 1992 and Mar. 17, 1998, respectively, disclose a resilient valve and dispensing system for bicyclists having a collapsible reservoir attached to a flexible tube, where the tube has a valve at the distal end for controlling the flow of fluid from the container through the tube by deforming the shape of the valve to widen a slit opening therein.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,087 issued to Wery et al. on Mar. 4, 1997, discloses a pressurized fluid dispensing device for storing and dispensing fluid to an individual during the performance of an assortment of physical activities. A fluid reservoir is pressurized by slidingly inserting a pressure adapter into the filler opening, and charging the system with a common air pressurizing system.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,134 issued to Matic, Jr. on Aug. 4, 1998, discloses a liquid carrying apparatus for a bicycle having a liquid holding tank attachable to the frame of a bicycle and also having a hose disposed in the tank and extending to within the reach of an operator in order to permit fluid communication through the hose to operator.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,344 issued to Bradley on Sep. 4, 2001, discloses a hands-free personal hydration delivery system that provides a feed tube, connectable to a remote fluid supply, where the tube is securable to a user's head, either by attachment to a helmet or hat, or by a various specialized head mounts.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,168 B1 issued to Gardner et al. on Apr. 2, 2002, discloses a personal hydration system with an improved mouthpiece that provides a greater bite valve activation area.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,533 B2 issued to Skillern on Apr. 20, 2004, discloses a hydration pouch with a detachable hose, such that the hose may remain in configuration for use while the pouch may be replenished, chilled or cleaned.        
It would be an improvement to the art to provide a protective housing for a hydration reservoir, specifically adapted for particular rigorous activities, such as football or combat, from which housing the reservoir may be easily removed for fluid replenishment or reservoir replacement.